


Steven's Ryan Impression

by SomewhatNihilistic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Shane Goofs Up, Steven Dresses Like Ryan, finding out, relationship exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatNihilistic/pseuds/SomewhatNihilistic
Summary: When Steven did the bit of Ryan during Watcher Weekly, he decided he wanted to take the bit even farther and dressed up as Ryan the next day. Ryan knew exactly what Steven was doing. Shane, not so much. Some mistakes were made.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Steven's Ryan Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching Watcher Weekly and I have been dying to actually write it out. Giving myself a little break from writing angst for Not Everything Can Be The Wind.

This was Steven’s life now. He made the decision to create a business with these two. Yes, he fully knew that there was some romantic tension between them. Everyone knew that though. You can’t be in the room without noticing the heavy flirting and heart eyes they give each other. He didn’t think those two would ever get their shit together but boy was he wrong. Here he was, sitting in their little kitchen area in their Breather office, Shane extremely flustered next him and Ryan laughing his ass off at the entrance.

~~~

He got the idea after the bit during Watcher Weekly. He’ll admit it, his voice impression wasn’t the greatest but now he was going to make up for it by completely becoming Ryan. Ryan was all for it, thinking it would make a great joke for the next Watch Weekly, so he supplied Steven some of his clothes, showed him how he styled his hair, and much to Steven’s delight, put some height enhancers in his own shoes to match Steven’s height. He even got some color hair spray to put into his hair to make it match Ryan’s. Once everything was complete, from behind, he looked exactly like Ryan.

He walked into the office like that, Ryan directly behind him. Everyone was there, except for Shane. Steven went to the kitchen to get himself some coffee while waiting for his last cohost to arrive. While mixing in some milk, he felt someone’s arms circle around his waist. He froze, mid stir, as he felt someone mumble in his ear.

“Morning baby.”

That voice was distinctly Shane’s.

~~~

Shane woke up this morning later than he usually did. He planned on getting to the office early to be able to set up for filming but unfortunately, his alarm didn’t go off. He had to throw on some clothes, grabbed his glasses, and scheduled the Lyft while brushing his teeth. There was no time for coffee. Hopefully, there will be some at the office.

His morning rush and lack of coffee is what he blames when he saw ‘Ryan’ standing there mixing his own drink. Now, they have only been together for about a month. Everything was relatively new still and they wanted as much privacy as possible. That’s why they didn’t tell anyone when they finally got their head out of their asses and got together. But ‘Ryan’ was right there and no one else was in the kitchen and Shane wanted to hug his boyfriend god damn-it. So that’s exactly what he did. He didn’t think anything of it when he froze, thinking that maybe he spooked him. The voice that came from who he thought was Ryan, was in fact not Ryan’s though.

“um, morning Shane.” That voice was Steven. At the moment someone else came into the kitchen. They immediately started laughing and wheezing.

“Oh my god, Shane that’s not me.” Shane quickly jumped away from Steven and looked towards the now cry-laughing form of his boyfriend. His face immediately lit up red and he felt himself begin to sputter out a response but whatever he was trying to say was lost in the sea of laughter and confused remarks from Steven.

“This is probably the funniest shit to ever happen oh god” Ryan’s laughter ceased but only to double down twice as hard. Shane was a type of person to not really experience shame or embarrassment, but he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole right now. To make things even better, some of their staff members started pooling into the kitchen after hearing all of the commotions. Their questions were all starting to blend together.

Shane groaned and wiped a hand across his face.

“What just happened,” Steven asked after everything started to settle. Ryan, letting out one final chuckle and wiping his eyes. “The Big Guy thought you were me.”

“Well, yeah I get that but why would he hug you like that.”

“Probably because in the mornings he’s very cuddly. And also, because were dating. Have been for what,” Ryan looked over towards him, “about a month now?” Shane nodded, still a little flustered to talk.

There was a beat of silence before someone, probably Katie, yelled out a “FINALLY.”

Shane let out another groan but let out a small “surprise” which everyone laughed at.

“Well, that’s one way of telling everyone, Shane.” Ryan grinned at him before walking over and pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

“How was I supposed to know that Steven was dressing up like you today?” Ryan smirked.

“Well, if you check your phone you would have seen a picture I sent you.” Shane blinked before taking out his phone and unlocking it. His first notification was a message from Ryan. It was a picture of him and Steven posing in front of a mirror. For what felt like the millionth time, Shane let out another groan.

“I woke up late and didn’t check my phone.” Ryan starting laughing again but this time Steven joined in.

~~~

They were cuddling on the couch when Shane remember something.

“Isn’t Steven a little taller than you, were you wearing height enhancers?.” It was Ryan’s turn to start becoming flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but I'm really happy with how it came out :). There may be some grammar issues.


End file.
